All You Need is Love
by Envytastic
Summary: Yuugi is depressed because his long distance boyfriend won't be coming to celebrate Christmas with him. Anzu forces him to come along with a show called All You Need is Love. Will Yuugi's wish come true or will his wish be crushed? Christmas one shot! YYxY


**Main story warnings:** Cheesiness  
**Story rating: **Story rated T

**Chapter title: **All You Need is Love**  
****Word count: **4.100**  
****Chapter: **1/1**  
****Chapter summary: **Yuugi is depressed because his long distance boyfriend won't be coming to celebrate Christmas with him. Anzu forces him to come along with a show called All You Need is Love. Will Yuugi's wish come true or will his wish be crushed?  
**Chapter warnings: **Extremely cheesiness!  
**Pairings: **YamixYuugi, very minor OtogixAnzu and RebeccaxLeon  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own World of Warcraft, Skype or Yu-Gi-Oh!

_This is somewhat related to my drabble World of Warcraft in my Series of Drabbles! You won't have to read it to get it, so happy readings!_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

_All You Need is Love_

"Anzu no matter what you say I won't come!"

The girl named Anzu sighed as she stopped trying to drag the short boy out of his room. The room was dark and smelled a little musky, since the boy refused to open his curtains and windows. It was Christmas Eve and the boy was depressed.

He was depressed, because he was to celebrate Christmas without his boyfriend. This was to be expected though, since the man lived in Egypt.

"Yuugi you need to get out of the house, you've gotten even paler than you were before. Besides, you should've known that Yami wouldn't be here for Christmas. Tickets to Japan are expensive and Yami is a student like us. Besides, he also needs a visa, which brings more costs to him. " Anzu scolded.

Yuugi just brushed it off with the shrug of his shoulders. Anzu sighed once again and grabbed the arm of the young man, trying to drag him out of the dark room again. Yuugi immediately held onto the bedpost.

"Come on Yuugi! My mother got me tickets for 'All You need is love' and I don't want them to go to waste!" Anzu said as she pulled at the boy with all her might. "The go with Ryuuji!" Yuugi spat back, tightening his hold on his bedpost. Anzu let go of the boy and threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"He is coming! So are Jounouchi, Honda and Ryou!" Anzu exclaimed. Yuugi just glared at her. "Ask someone else. Why should I come to see some cheesy show where couples are being reunited in front of me while I'm here all alone!" Yuugi shot back, not really realizing what he just said.

Anzu smacked her forehead of the density of the boy. "Please Yuugi, just come with us." The young woman practically begged. Yuugi hugged the bedpost. "No."

After Anzu's loud and frustrated groan, Yuugi's mother and grandfather joined the two in the room. "What's going on Anzu?" Yuugi's mother Ashita asked. Anzu turned to her with a pleading look. "Yuugi won't come out of his room and to this show I got tickets for." Anzu said. Something in flashed in Ashita's eyes, for she was also part of this whole conspiracy.

"Come one Yuugi, why won't you go? It should be fun." His mother coaxed. Yuugi groaned. "Not you too!" He said as he jumped on his bed and hid under the covers. His grandfather chuckled, seeing his grandson like he was five again. "Some fresh air should do you some good." He said, also part of the conspiracy.

Yuugi's head peeked out from under the covers. "How is sitting in a crowded studio fresh air?" Yuugi questioned, his cheeks slightly puffed in anger. Anzu had to stifle a squeal at how cute the boy looked like that.

Yuugi's mother looked at Anzu and they both nodded in silent agreement. Now that Yuugi had nothing to hold onto, they pounced on the boy and grabbed his arms before he could move. The boy squealed and flailed with his legs a little to try and get free but alas, it was all in vain. His mother and Anzu had a death grip on his arms. With a slump, he gave up and let himself be dragged to the bathroom where he was pushed in.

"Take a shower while we pick out your clothes." Anzu ordered him. They waited and as there was not sound in the bathroom. Yuugi's mother rolled her eyes. "At this rate, we can wait for hours. Anzu-chan, you pick out the clothes, I will make sure his body is scrubbed clean." And with that said, she just barged in. She closed and locked the door behind her.

"Mom! W-what are you doing?! No! NO! Don't take that off! MOM!"

"Oh come one Yuugi I have seen you naked tons of times before, there is no need to be ashamed."

Clattering sounds were heard and finally the sound of running water was heard. Anzu laughed as she shook her head and made her way to Yuugi's room. She sat down on the disheveled bed and secretly took the letter out of her bag.

_Congratulations!_

_In request of Anzu Mazaki, Otogi Ryuuji, Katsuya Jounouchi, Hiroto Honda and Ryou Bakura, All You Need is Love has gotten Yami Sennen a visa and ticket to be reunited with Yuugi Mutou so they can spend Christmas with their loved ones._

_In this letter you can also find six tickets for the show. Don't tell Yuugi Mutou about it so the surprised reaction will be genuine. We will see to it that Yami Sennen has a hotel room booked for the nights till the show._

_We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year and hope we see you in the show!_

_Cast of All You Need is Love._

Anzu hugged the letter to her chest and contained a squeal. This would certainly skyrocket the spirits of the depressed boy. That was the reason why she was so persistent to get the boy in the show. She and their other friends hadn't yet seen Yami for he was being kept somewhere in a hotel and the show refused to tell them where, wanting to interruptions. She didn't mind, as long as Yuugi would be happy. She had immediately told Ashita and Sugoroku about the surprise, so they were okay with Yami staying at their house after the show.

They had immediately agreed to it, sick of seeing Yuugi so depressed. She tucked the letter away and stood up, walking to Yuugi's closet. She rummaged a little through the carelessly thrown in clothes before she picked up a clean but ruffled black dress shirt and some fresh pair of dark jeans.

Going through Yuugi's accessories, she picked out a plain thin silver chain for a necklace and simple black beaded bracelets. She quickly made the bed and looked for the clothing iron. After ironing the shirt and pants, just in case, she laid the outfit down for the boy, feeling all giddy. The show would film in the evening and it was just afternoon.

Her cell phone rang while she was putting down the chosen clothes. She picked it up, her boyfriend's name popping up on the screen. "What is Ryuu?" She asked.

"_Hey An, how is it with Yuugi? Have you managed?"_ He asked. Anzu giggled. "Yes when I teamed up with his mother we managed to get him out of the room and into the shower." She told. "How is it at your side?"

"_Good as well. Honda's parents have agreed to let the party be at their house, so long as we clean up afterwards and there is no alcohol. We have bought everything, including the cake. Which looks really good by the way."_ Ryuuji reported. Anzu hummed in approval.

She had ordered a cake with a photo of Yuugi and Yami on it when Yami was in Japan for the first time. Yuugi had immediately introduced him to his friends the second day Yami had arrived. Jounouchi, Honda and Ryuuji were protective of Yuugi at first but once they approved of him, they became quite good friend. Though, they would sometimes lose it when Yuugi and Yami would enthusiastically talk Word of Warcraft. They could follow bits and pieces about Duel Monsters though.

"All right then, we will see you at my house in about an hour. Yuugi should get out of the shower soon." Anzu told. As if on cue, the sound of running water stopped, followed by a couple embarrassed shouts from Yuugi.

Anzu slipped out of the room and into the living room, letting the boy dress up in peace. Well, as peaceful as being forcefully dressed up by his mother gets. Yuugi was dragged to the living room after about twenty minutes, fully dressed including accessories, hair dry and face as red as a tomato.

"That was totally uncalled for." He muttered as he slumped on the couch. "Sit up straight; we don't want wrinkles in your shirt." His mother chastised. Yuugi rolled his eyes and sat up straighter anyways.

After fussing about his hair, whether it should stay wild or in a ponytail, his mother and Anzu just decided to let is haphazardly stick up into all directions, just like usual. Yuugi glowered the whole time silently, glaring at his grandfather who would chuckle the whole time.

"Okay!" Anzu exclaimed happily, clapping once with her hands. "Let's go to my house. My mother should be waiting in the car already." She announced, standing up and walking to grab her bag. Yuugi's mother gave him his wallet and keys. "Well then, we will see you tonight." His grandfather said with a wink. Yuugi just uncaringly shrugged his shoulders.

When the two left, Yuugi's mother sighed. It was not one of weariness or irritation, it was one of happiness. "Yuugi will be in for a surprise." She laughed, standing up. "He sure will." Sugoroku added, also standing up.

"Shall we prepare the guestroom then?" Ashita asked. Sugoroku frowned, confused. "Guestroom? Won't he sleep with Yuugi in his room?" He asked.

"Nu-uh, I saw those condoms you put in his wallet. There is no way I am letting those two hormonal teenagers alone in the same room." Sugoroku just chuckled, having been caught.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"I really don't want to go."

"Shush, I will hear no more of that." Anzu ordered as she dragged the boy to her home. Fortunately, she didn't live too far and saw her mother's minivan, engine already running.

"Hello honey, hello Yuugi. It's nice to see you again." She greeted through the rearview mirror after the two stepped in. "Hey mom." Anzu replied. "It's nice to see you as well Mrs. Mazaki." Yuugi replied politely, despite his foul mood. He partially blamed her for this torture, since she had given Anzu the tickets.

The studio was in Tokyo, which was about forty-five minutes away from Domino. The whole ride, he was sulking, or at least, tried to sulk. The jokes and comments Jounouchi, Honda and Ryuuji made would force the corners of his lips upwards, whether he liked it or not. He was not minding the carried too much. He just dreaded what was to come, happy couples and family members being reunited. His head perked up, could it be?

They arrived at the studios and sat down on the benches for the guests. Anzu excused herself to go to the bathroom but in reality, she went elsewhere.

"Miss Mazaki?" The host, Pegasus J. Crawford asked. Anzu nodded in confirmation with a smile. The long silver haired man smiled back. "Have you brought…." He looked at the card for a moment. "Yuugi Mutou?" He asked, having found the name.

"It was a hassle but we finally dragged him along." Anzu replied. "Good, good! He has no idea why he's here, correct?" Anzu nodded again. The man's face was delighted. "Perfect!" He exclaimed. "The way we want to introduce his lover his by first getting his hopes up, but then letting him down." Pegasus explained. "After some reunions, we will completely surprise him with Yami!" Pegasus told.

Anzu frowned a little. "Are you sure you should do this? He is really depressed right now." Anzu said. Pegasus just laughed. "It will be okay, we have been doing this for years." He assured. Anzu sighed softly but complied. "Okay, I will tell the others." She said.

"Wonderful!" Pegasus said as he went to the next person. She was handed six Christmas hats by a stagehand and walked back to her friends. They were sitting in the first row on the middle set of benches. She handed each on a Christmas hat, telling she was handed when returning from the bathroom. Yuugi took his absentmindedly, thinking about the possibility of Yami being actually here.

Soon other people starting piling into the studio and it became rowdy. Yuugi paid none of them attention, his thoughts elsewhere. Everyone in the audience had received a Christmas hat and they had taken seats on the bleachers.

The introduction was started by different choirs and singers singing cheesy Christmas songs. It was really nice and the mood was good.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman!" Pegasus announced in his flamboyant voice. The people applauded, all hoping to see their loved ones who lived far away.

"In this Christmas Special of All You Need is Love, we will once again, reunite Japanese people who have fallen in love with someone far away or has family that are unable to visit due to either financial problems or other troubles. Every year, we get a lot of submissions, from friends and families. But the ones that touch us the most, is letters from mothers." Pegasus smiled as the crowd once again applauded.

He walked up the steps to the guest, looking around. He addressed one lady randomly. "Why are you here?" He asked, holding the microphone in front of her.

"I am here because I have entered my son, who has a relationship with a girl from America." Pegasus hummed. "Unfortunately, we weren't chosen." She said bitterly. Pegasus gave her a sad look. "We do our best, but sadly, we can't make everyone happy." The woman smiled in understanding and nodded.

He walked down the steps to Yuugi's group. "And what about you?" He asked, the microphone in front of Anzu. She laughed before answering. "Well, I'm no mom, but my best friend here." She said as she wrapped her arm around Yuugi's shoulder. "Hasn't seen his boyfriend for a very long time."

"And where is he from?" Pegasus asked, moving the microphone from Anzu to Yuugi. The latter one smiled, thinking they had brought Yami here to him. "Egypt." Yuugi answered a little shyly. This was national TV after all.

"Egypt? Why from Egypt? Have you been there?" The man asked. Yuugi giggled a little. "We actually met on the internet. We played the same game and then he visited me here once but he couldn't afford to come here again." Yuugi explained. Pegasus put on a perfect pained expression. "As I said, sadly we can't help everyone."

A chorus of 'aaaaw' was heard from the crowd as Pegasus walked over to the benches on the right. Yuugi's jaw dropped as Pegasus stomped his hopes into the ground. The camera's moved away from him, missing his eyes on the verge of tears. Anzu pulled him to her chest. Their other friends looked on in confusion. Anzu mouthed 'soon' to them and comforted Yuugi. Pegasus started talking to someone else but Yuugi droned it out. Until the man announced the first person.

"Well Rebecca! Here he is! Leon" Pegasus announced. Two ladies in sexy Christmas dresses opened the huge decorated doors and out stepped a dark maroon haired young boy, waving at the people shyly. A shriek was heard as a blonde girl shot out of her seat and embraced the boy.

Yuugi had let go of Anzu and looked at the couple with envy. He wanted that to be him and Yami. He was happy for the couple though. He never knew Rebecca would be here. He didn't even know that she had a boyfriend that lived overseas like his. He too applauded along with the others, though with less enthusiasm.

After the small reunion, the screen in the studio showed where Pegasus greeted people from Tokyo airport, to reunite them with their loved ones. Again, he watched in Envy as the people were greeted and brought to a hotel, from where they got into a bus the next day and were dropped off at the houses of their beloveds. After the first person had their heartwarming reunion, the attention was back to the studio, where Pegasus addressed a couple of sisters.

"So, who wrote to us?" he asked. One of the sisters raised her hand. "Tell us your story." He said. The girl nodded. "Well you see, we were in this restaurant in Bali on vacation there, and at that restaurant a really attractive waiter tended our table." She began a little embarrassed. "My sister accidentally slipped 'I love you' when he handed the bill and well… they hit it off." She finished with a laugh.

Her sister next to her was hiding her face in her hands. The audience laughed as well. "But you're quite serious aren't you?" Pegasus asked the other sister. She uncovered her face, which was red but still smiling. "Yes, we are trying to get him a residence permit to stay here but it takes such a long time with all the paperwork." She explained a little sadly.

"Well then, would you believe it, that we have ensured the paperwork is done and that, what was his name again?" Pegasus asked. "Sarwa." The girl said in disbelieve. "That Sarwa is here and here to stay!" Pegasus finished.

"No…." The girl breathed out. The huge doors opened again and out stepped Sarwa. The girl stood up and ran to her boyfriend, embracing him and kissing him. Yuugi once again watched on in envy. The attention went to the television screen again as the second person was dropped off at the house.

Pegasus smirked, it was time to give Yuugi the surprise of his life! As the crowd applauded for the couple on the television screen, Pegasus maneuvered his way to Yuugi's group. Yuugi was looking down, back in his depressed mood.

"I have an idea, why don't you six come over and sit on the couch to tell your story?" Pegasus asked, gesturing to the couch on the stage. Anzu once again had to drag Yuugi, but once he sat down and the microphone was in front of him, he talked.

"So tell us in more details how you and…?"

"Yami." Yuugi answered the unasked question.

"How you and Yami met."

Yuugi nodded. "Well… Yami and I played World of Warcraft for quite some time till we met in the game. We were on opposing teams so we first fought each other. But once we started talking, we found out we shared a lot in common. Eventually we started talking on Skype and fell in love. Really, I never expected to fall in love with someone who lives so far away. Anyways, he had planned to come over about a year ago and suddenly told me he couldn't come anymore." Yuugi said with a nostalgic smile as he remembered the moment. He had felt so devastated. "Then he surprised me by suddenly showing up in my house." He finished with a laugh.

Pegasus suddenly stood up. "Well then, I guess you're in for one more surprise." He said with a broad smile. Yuugi's head perked up in surprise. Pegasus said nothing more and grabbed Yuugi's hand, yanking the boy to his feet and forcing him to run to the huge doors. The girls dressed in the Christmas dress opened the door and there he stood.

Pegasus let go of Yuugi as the boy ran on his own accord and jumped into the arms of the waiting Yami. The taller male caught him and twirled him around a couple of times before putting him down and embracing him as tightly as he could without chocking him.

"Yami." Yuugi sobbed as tears escaped his closed eyelids.

"I have missed you so much, Yuugi." Yami whispered back. The two backed away, still holding each other in arms distant before locking lips and practically making out in front of the cameras. Pegasus cleared his throat but that didn't stop the hormonal teenagers.

"Let's continue!" He exclaimed, gaining the camera's attentions back to himself.

When Yami and Yuugi were done, they sat back on the benches with Anzu and the rest. The screen was once again showing one more person in the bus being reunited with someone they love but Yuugi had only eyes for Yami.

"I missed you so much." Yuugi said, smooching Yami's face all over between the words. Yami chuckled and let Yuugi kiss him. "Who did all this?" He asked as he laid his head on Yami's shoulder. All heads turned to Anzu, who grinned at the two.

"Guilty." She said. Yuugi let go of Yami and hugged the girl. "Thank you so much Anzu, I really owe you." He said, letting go of her and returning to Yami's warm shoulder.

"Nah, you don't. It's one of our Christmas gifts for you from us." Anzu said, gesturing to the other four occupants. Jounouchi and Honda just grinned and gave a thumbs up, Ryuuji gave a nod with a smile and Ryou smiled with a small wave.

"You really have some great friends Yuugi." Yami said with a smile, looking at the five with gratefulness in his eyes. "All we want is for our little buddy to be happy, and since you make him happy…." Jounouchi said.

"We did everything we could to bring you here." Ryou finished.

"Yeah, and after this show, we have a party at my place!" Honda announced. Yami and Yuugi smiled brightly at their friends.

More people had gotten their loved ones over to celebrate Christmas with. The show was closed by a song of a new artist. Anzu's mother was already waiting with the heater on in the minivan. Since there was no space left, Yuugi gladly took his place on Yami's lap.

This time Yuugi openly laughed with the jokes made by his silly friends, feeling alive once again. The party at Honda's place was quite crowded as well. Rebecca and her boyfriend Leon joined as well. Yuugi couldn't have been happier. He danced with Yami, even though they were both horrible at it. They didn't mind, they just laughed the whole night.

Since Christmas was celebrated with families, the friends exchanged gifts on Christmas Eve. Yuugi had gotten the new expansion of World of Warcraft from Honda, a whole display box of booster packs from Jounouchi, new clothes from Anzu, a set of the unaired version of the new Dungeon Dice Monsters Ryuuji had created, a new tabletop RP game from Ryou and Bakura which was made by themselves and a golden necklace with his name on it from Yami.

Yuugi's mother and grandpa had brought over the gifts from Yuugi to his friends over to Honda's during the show, knowing they were going to exchange gifts. The cake was eaten and the friends had a lot of fun, till it came close to being Christmas. The people started excusing themselves and went home to get some rest so they could be well rested for their family Christmas dinners.

"Anzu, thank you so much." Yuugi said at the door, bundled up in his winter coat. "Really Yuugi, it's nothing." Anzu said shivering a little. Same with Yami, not being used to the cold in his country's warm climate. Yuugi looked at Yami, mischief twinkling in his eyes. Yami understood and walked over to Yuugi.

The two planted a kiss on each cheek of the girl and ran away, leaving her completely flustered. "Merry Christmas Anzu!" They yelled as they ran to their own home, laughing all the way.

Anzu's hands had flown to her blushing cheeks, totally not expecting it. She was glad Ryuuji had left already, for he would've been in a jealous rage. She chuckled as the star haired boys were out of sight, closing the door and retreating into the warmth of Honda's house, till her mother came to get her.

"What happened?" Honda asked, tidying up the last of the party. Anzu just shook her head. "Those two are really crazy." She chuckled as she helped Honda clean. Honda just smiled and continued cleaning. When her mother came, she said good bye to Honda and left to retreat for the night as well.

When Yami and Yuugi arrived at Yuugi's house, they were out of breath, the exercise having warmed up their bodies. Yami pushed Yuugi against the front door and kissed him deeply. When he parted with Yuugi he looked into his eyes, love, affection, devotion, longing and passion shimmered in those violet orbs he loved so much.

Yuugi could see the same emotions in Yami's eyes and knew that the male was just the one for him. Yami took out his mobile phone and looked at the screen for a short moment. He smiled when the clock turned to 0.00

"Merry Christmas Yuugi." He said, leaning down.

"Merry Christmas Yami." Yuugi said back, meeting the other male halfway.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Author Notes: **Merry Christmas everyone!

All You Need is Love is a real show in the Netherlands and my friend was on it! She was reunited with her Japanese boyfriend and it was so adorable that I wanted to write a puzzleshipping version of it! What better plot to use than the WoW drabbe I have written !

Aaaah~ A mother forcing their child to shower no matter how old. Been there. I am sorry because this isn't beta'd. It is 3:17 in the morning and I AM SLEEPY.

G'NIGHT.


End file.
